The invention relates to a solid-state light-emitting device system and a weathering test instrument each including a light source section having solid-state light-emitting elements.
A weathering test instrument is an apparatus that applies light radiated from a light source (an artificial light source) as a substitute for the sun onto various samples under promoted environmental conditions (under accelerated test environment) to thereby evaluate and determine (e.g., perform a weathering test) a factor such as a degree of deterioration of those samples (e.g., materials). For example, reference is made to Japanese Patent Nos. 3945784, 3924592, and 3195078.
In general, a typical weathering test instrument is provided with a xenon arc lamp, a sunshine carbon arc lamp, an ultraviolet carbon arc lamp, a metal halide lamp, a fluorescent lamp, or the like as a light source inside a test tank which is adjustable in factors such as temperature and humidity. Also, such a weathering test instrument is provided with an annular sample-fixing frame rotated around the light source, and the samples are attached to the sample-fixing frame, whereby a test that lasts from about several tens of hours to about several thousands of hours is continuously performed under the promoted environmental conditions described above.